No Regrets
by LilyEclipse93
Summary: "It's your three month anniversary, Unmeina Baniragato! It's going to be... nice !" - Zac The Sunshine


**Hi. It's Lily. I know it's Valentine's Day, so I wrote a fanfic of Zac X Unmei, because they having a weird relationship. *blushes* Sorry. I... looked at pics of Zac from Beyblade Burst on my phone. He's cute. So um... Enjoy.**

* * *

"Kamiyu!"

Kamiyu dropped her touch sceen she was levitating, turning as Unmei ran to the beyblading area.

"What's wrong, Unmei!? Is Valt in danger?" Kamiyu asked.

"No, just me!" Unmei darted around the room like a hummingbird, not sticking to one place for more than an instant. Wide-eyed and panting, Unmei turned to Kamiyu. "You gotta let me hide in here!"

"Hide?" Kamiyu asked, one eyebrow raised. "Really. Unmei, hiding? From what?"

"Not what! Who!"

"Ohhhhh Baaa-niraaa-gaaa-tooo," a voice sing-songed from inside of the building.

"Crud!" the brunette female blader squeaked, going to stand behind the beydish near the wall. The quiet was interrupted by a musical footsteps, set to some tune Kamiyu didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Kamiyu called. The door had opened and no one was there. Before Kamiyu could even react she caught movement from the corner of her eye: it was Zac.

"Hello Sweetheart!"

Kamiyu blinked, glancing back and forth between the door. She shrugged and shut the door, turning to smile at her newest guest. "Good afternoon!" She picked up her touch screen she'd dropped on the floor. "Can I help you with something?"

"Why, Yes!" Zac replied, walk-dancing in place. "I'm looking for my sweet, lovely, beautiful Unmei Baniragato. Have you seen her?"

Kamiyu hummed, pretending to browse through the touch screen she was levitating. "I'm not sure." She turned to look at Zac again. "What do you need her for?"

Zac pointed up at the air. "Our very nice first date ever was three months ago today!"

Kamiyu smiled wide. "That's quite the little anniversary. Congratulations!"

"Thank You!" Zac said with a good-looking pose, his face nearly split in two by a tremendous grin.

The blonde girl put her touch screen on the bench, fidgeting with it for several seconds and peering with one eye, not releasing her mechanical grip until certain it was placed _just_ so. "Mind if I ask you a few questions later about your relationship? The transition from close friends to long-term relationship could be an interesting topic of research on beyblade."

"I'll be happy to!" Zac leaned closer, waggled her eyebrows, and dropped her voice to conspiratorial levels. "As long as you tell me where Unmei Baniragato is."

Kamiyu tilted her head forward and whispered, "In a shelter. Behind the beydish, I think. But you didn't hear it from me."

"Hear what?" Zac gave an handsome wink before turning away. He somehow walked silently to a shelter, Kamiyu watching all the while.

"How does she do that with everything she eats?" Kamiyu asked herself under her breath, then shrugged with meticulous attention. "They really are a cute couple. I wonder why Unmei is trying to run away from him?"

"Aww!" came a voice from above, and then a smirk.

"Got ya!" Zac chuckled. "Come to me, my love!"

"No, wait! Not agai-Eeee!"

There was a thump and rustling. Kamiyu looked back up at roof door and perked her ears as the two voices giggled together.

"No, Zac, stop it!" Unmei called out between helpless cackled. "Eeh hee hee, no, no, oh-gosh-not-there-EEEK!"

"I'm not letting you get away this time!" Zac declared, and then laughed along with the sounds he seemed to be forcing out of his poor victim.

"Oh," Kamiyu said. "That's probably a good reason to run away from Zac."

Unmei burst through the door, panting as she kneeled in the middle of the room. She shook her head as if to clear it, then met Kamiyu's eyes. "Can't you levitate him or something?!"

The blonde girl shook her head. "And choose between my friends? Who's to say I shouldn't levitate _you_ instead and hand you over?"

Zac leapt and grabbed Unmei's hand and danced her, with a dip. Zac looked down at Unmei, pinned beneath her.

"Gotcha again," the pop idol singer said, grinning and leaning in to a smush their noses together.

"Zac," Unmei said quickly, squirming under her boyfriend, "d-don't do it!" Her eyes flicked to Kamiyu and then back up into Zac's piercing blue gaze. "Kamiyu's watching!"

"So?" Zac trailed a hand along Unmei's side with a delicate touch, slow and smooth, making Unmei cringe but not enough to cause ticklish giggles. "You know what you going to do to make me stop," Zac teased in a voice equal parts sultry and playful.

Unmei's heart was racing. She gulped hard and stared into Zac's eyes for a long moment, their lips so close they were sharing breath.

Kamiyu almost didn't ask, but the pause stretched long enough for her curiosity to overwhelm. "What, uh, what does he have to do to make you stop?" she asked, looking at them out of the corner of her eye.

Zac stood up and turned to Kamiyu. "She just has to s-eep!"

Unmei was gone with a rush of wind, not to mention leaving Zac sigh.

"Awww, fiddlesticks!" Zac walked, smiling despite the turn of events.

"Oops," Kamiyu said with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"No matter! It just means that intrepid hunter Zac The Sunshine is back on the prowl." Zac deposited a mask on his eyes and cartwheeled out the roof front door. "Seeya later!"

"Bye!" Kamiyu closed the door behind him, then giggled. "Yeah, Unmei doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

A streak of movement caught Wakiya's attention. His eyes tracked it until his mansion blocked his view, his ears perking at the creak and slam that followed. "What the hell?" Wakiya asked no one in particular, trotting through the mansion. He pulled open the wood door set into the ground on the other side.

"What're y'all doing in my room?" Wakiya asked blindly into the darkness.

"Nothing. Shut the door!" Unmei's voice was unmistakable.

"Not 'til you start explaining yourself, Unmei."

There was a pause, then, "I'm hiding, okay!?"

Wakiya scoffed. "Hiding? What from?"

"... Zac."

Wakiya snarled, then laughed. "First off, honey, since when does hiding from that MJ wannabe _ever_ work? And second..." The Wyvern blader let out his seductive voice. "Why're you hidin' from that guy? Did you two have a fight? You didn't break that poor little guy's heart, did you?"

"What?! No way!" Unmei suddenly stood up in front of Wakiya, prodding Wakiya's chest. "Liked I'd ever..." Then, with a blink, Unmei dropped to the ground and looked down at her feet as she scuffed the carpet beneath it. "At least, I don't think-"

"BANIRAGATO!"

Unmei had barely enough time to perk her ears and unfurl her arms before she was once again tackled at full speed, the wind knocked out of her as she rolled through the floor with a familiar weight clinging to her middle. As the panting brunette female blader got her sight back, she found herself once again staring straight up into Zac's huge blue eyes. A big grin came to his lips before he remembered she was supposed to be fleeing in terror.

The Zeus blader was pleased to remind her. Zac smooched his girlfriend on the nose and grinned as he simply said, "Mine." And then the tickling her neck began again.

"AHH! No, wait Zac! Eeeahaha, nooo!" Unmei squealed, blushing as she tried to pretend Wakiya wasn't _right there_ watching her fail to squirm away from Zac's devilish arms digging into her sides.

Wakiya rolled his eyes. "Looks t'me like everything's just fine and cool!"

Zac stopped as abruptly as he started. "Say it," he insisted with a grin, giving Unmei's hips a warning prod that elicited a twitch from the pinned female blader.

"Z-Zac, I just... Um..." Unmei looked over at Wakiya as if for support, but the blonde blader was already walking back to his training.

"I'll just give you two some privacy," Wakiya said with an audible smile in his voice.

"What's all the commotion?" a voice asked. Hoji's head peeked out from the mansion before Wakiya reached it. "Oh, hi Zac! Hi Unmei!"

Zac sat up and waved a hoof. "Hello!"

The Zeus blader found himself upside down on the ground again, Unmei's streak making its way into the distance. "Nuts!" he said, landing upright.

Hoji grinned. "You wanna borrow my rope?"

"Ooooh, rope!" Zac put a rope to his arm, brow furrowing, but then shook his head. "Nah, maybe another time. I think I'm wearing her down! Ta ta!"

"Bye!" Hoij said, and as Zac leaping away, with a front aerial, he asked, "Now what was all _that_ about?"

Wakiya smiled and rustled Hoji's hair. "Nothin' for you to worry that pretty little head about at your age. Go on, git back to training."

"Wakiya," Hoji chuckles, "you always say that," but he was already heading back to the mansion.

* * *

Hunkered down behind the bushes curtain in Isan's greenhouse, Unmei shook her head and caught her breath. "Oh gosh. Oh jeez, oh gosh! What am I gonna do?!"

"You are prepare to laugh," Zac whispered into her ear.

"AHH!" Unmei shrieked, scrabbling against the glass wall as she tried to somehow run away and lift off at the same time.

Zac's arms snatched up the brunette female blader, pulling her close to his warm body. Unmei's mouth opened to shout something, but soft, sweet lips nestled to his own. "MmmMMmmph," Unmei 'complained,' then melted up against her boyfriend. Their lips started to open for a deeper kiss, and Unmei wrapped her arms back around Zac...

And then Zac pulled out of the kiss and put his mouth into Unmei's neck with a breathy chuckle. "Say it! You know you want to!"

"Ack! No-wait-Zac-stop! NOT FAIR!" Unmei soon found herself pinned down to the concrete floor, squirming and trying to lever the rabid blader off with her hands even as she wriggled. "Zaaaac!"

"Say it!" Zac whined sweetly, pressing the attack, keeping Unmei too weak and off balance to worm free.

" **ZAC** **!** "

The Zeus blader finally stopped tickling, both of them panting softly as they lay belly to belly on the floor, eyes locked, lips nearly touching. "Yes, my love?" Zac asked, tenderly rubbing his nose to Unmei's.

"I..." Unmei took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then opened them again to stare back at her boyfriend. "Zac..."

Zac's grin dropped to smaller smirk. "You _do_ want to say it... don't you?"

"Zac..." Unmei gently extricated herself, standing to look at the plants instead of the blonde blader. "It's just... I don't know what..." She gave one last pause, and then Unmei pecked Zac on the cheek and blurted, "I'm sorry!" before taking a walk out of a greenhouse door.

Zac was still looking out that window when Isan suddenly threw the big green leavers open. "Who is it?!" When he saw Zac's back turned to her, Isan stared with deathly eyes. "Oh, it's you." Isan said, stepping up throught his greenhouse. "That ruckus scared me half to death. Whatever are you doing down here, all alone in the dark?"

Zac said nothing, not turning away from the window. Isan hesitated before stepping closer, almost near enough to touch. His voice softened. "You gotta problem?"

Zac blinked his eyes several times and rubbed the back of a head across his face before turning to smile wide at Isan. "I wasn't alone! I've been playing Hide and Seek with Baniragato all freaking day long!"

Isan paused and looked close at Zac's face before smiling back. "You'd think she'd know better by now. How _do_ you do it, anyway? You _always_ win so-called Hide and Seek."

"It's common sense!" Zac announced, starting to walking toward the stairs with Isan following. "It works on anyone, but nicely well for Unmeina."

Isan's face lit up with a grin, eyes wide. "You have special 'Zac Senses' _just_ for Unmei?"

"Yes!"

Isan put his hands on the back of his head and gushed. "How absolutely romantic! Why, it must be true love!"

Zac stopped walking at the top of the stairs and his smile faltered. A second later he chuckled weakly and stepped across the room to the greenhouse's front door. "That must be it. See you later."

Zac left, gently shutting the door behind him.

Isan looked at a blue rose, then scoffed. "This guy..."

* * *

Unmei heaved a big sigh-her third in the last ten minutes-as she watched the Sun setting. The biggest branch of the lone tree near the river side overlooking the town was maybe the best vantage point one could have of the city without being in flight, and Unmei didn't really feel like climbing. She fidgeted a little, leaning against the tree's trunk, then bumped the back of her head against it in time to the words, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

A whiff of gold glitter hit Unmei's nose, and she spoke without turning her head. "You're already up here, aren't you?"

"Yes," came Zac's soft response from somewhere on the hill.

Unmei sat up, her eyes glued to the reds, yellows, and oranges of the sky. "How long?"

"One hour and seven minutes."

Unmei blinked. "Pinkie Pie, you sat still for over an hour?"

"Yes." Zac's voice was reserved, almost solemn.

"Why?"

"'I wanted to be with you, but I didn't know if you wanted me to be with you."

Unmei took a deep breath. "So you sat still for a whole hour... for me?"

"Indeed..."

Unmei tilted her head to thump it on the grass. "Ugh. And all because I'm too much of a scaredy cat to say three words."

Zac cartwheeled onto a spot next to Unmei and put his arm around her even as the brunette female blader tensed up at the contact. "I'm sorry I tried to make you say it. You don't have to." Zac sighed. "I'll still love you even if I'm the only one who says it."

Unmei felt moisture on her shoulder. Her heart and mind suddenly raced; before she knew it she had already taken off. But this time she stopped a dozen feet from the tree and treaded air several long seconds before she turned to look over her shoulder. Zac was staring up at the sky, biting his lower lip.

Unmei looked back at the sparkling river, then slowly exhaled to take her back to the hill. She sat down, not quite touching Zac, but so close she imagined she could feel the Zeus blader's body heat. Her eyes went back to the river and stayed there, out of focus.

"Unmeina," Zac started. "Can I tell you why I love _you_?"

Responses whirled through Unmei's mind, but she couldn't decide how to answer fast enough to stop him, so Zac continued.

"'You make me a shining star, inside and out. You make me smile, and not just smiles, but beautiful smiles that could power the superstar for a year! If trains ran on smiles." Zac giggled quietly, then sighed again. Unmei didn't respond.

"And you like me for me, no matter how I might be! You listen to my songs, even the really bad ones. You cut into your really important practice time to be with your friends, and sometimes you help out at the BeyClub even though somehow you still can't tell the difference between attack and balance without testing it!" Zac smirked a little.

Zac wasn't done yet. "And most of all, I know that no matter what, through thick and thin, come rain and snow and hail and flash of thunder..." Zac raised his hands in the air. "Even if the comet comes crashing down, it'll burn so hot, it'll melt right through the planet's crust, down through the molten core, then it'll be thrown back and forth by gravity until it burns out the world from the inside!"

Zac settled back down and set his hand on Unmei's cheek. "You'll always be here for me, Unmeina, no matter what. Just like _I'll_ always be here for _you_ No regrets."

Unmei swallowed hard and finally looked at Zac. "No regrets?" she whispered.

"Yes," Zac replied, but now when he said it there was energy and conviction behind her voice.

Unmei looked back at the river, but this time she noticed she was staring at her bey, and realized she had been all along. She put a hand to her mouth and groaned. "Why is this so hard?"

"Because you're Unmeina Baniragato?" Zac offered. "Not that I'm complaining! I like you for you, no matter how lovely you might be!"

Unmei looked back at Zac, then at her bey again in the distance, Zac's loft easily the most visible part of the building. "Zac... the last three months have been awesome. The best. I lo-" Unmei stopped and swallowed, then restarted, "I really, really like being with you. You're really good-looking, and so cute, and you're... random and full of surprises!" Unmei grew a small smile, and Zac chuckled quietly with a small sigh.

Unmei's voice lowered, her short-lived smile fading. "But what if I said... it? Then it's not just for fun anymore, is it? Then we're playing for keeps. What if..." Unmei's voice tightened, her throat starting to burn. "What if I said it... but it doesn't last?"

Unmei's eyes filled with tears as she looked into Zac's. "What if we break up and I never see you again?"

Zac moved to hug Unmei and she met him in a rush halfway, the pair hugging tight enough for 'Unmei's waist to ache. They kept the embrace for a long, long time, even as a pair of birds met in the tree, chirped, and flew away together. Finally, as the last of the disk of the Sun sank below the horizon, they pulled apart far enough for Zac to lock gazes with Unmei and smile.

"Unmei, even if we're friends, rivals, boyfriend and girlfriend, or married! I'm happier 'cause you're around." Zac smiled and beeped her nose to Unmei's, infecting her with a little smile of his own. "You're never, ever going to leave me forever, are you? No matter what?"

"No matter _what_!" Unmei replied with a firm nod.

"And I, Zac The Sunshine, do hereby promise that I shall never, ever, see you again!" Zac crossed his heart, then let her go, stood up and walked away.

Unmei sniffed once, then took a deep breath, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry I was too scaredy cat to say it-"

"It's okay," Zac stopped, sighing. "You don't have to."

Unmei stood up by the shoulders and shook her head. "Yes I do!" Zac shook his head, but Unmei raised her hand. "You were brave, and took a big risk. That's my job! How can I let my boyfriend out-Van the Van?" Zac smirked.

Unmei looked back at the river one last time, walked up the hill backwards, then closed her eyes and tilted her head until she was resting her nose against Zac's. With her heart thumping in her chest hard enough that she could hear it, Unmei whispered, "I... love you, Zac."

There was a rush, a tingle through her body, and she opened her eyes to say aloud, "I love you, Zac!"

Unmei looked up at the sky, then giggled as she cupped her hands to her lips and shouted, "UNMEI BANIRAGATO LOVES ZAC THE SUNSHINE!"

The town was too far away to hear Unmei, but someone on the other side of a nearby hill responded with a distant, "Duh!"

Zac and Unmei shared a glance, then fell into helpless laughter, holding tight to each other as all the tension of the day seeped away.

Unmei rubbed jovial tears from her eyes as they started to recover. "So, heh, so I guess everyone but _me_ knew I love you?"

"Probably!" Zac replied, still struggling with aftershock girn. "I still can't believe, hee, you shouted like that! I thought _I_ was supposed to be the cute, random, surprisey one?" He stroked Unmei's hair. "Is my true love gonna out-Star the Star?"

Unmei smirked, which suddenly became a full-out wolfish grin. "Speaking of switching things around..." Unmei looked at her bey. "Never have a beybattle with a girl. When I'm through with you, you'll be begging for mercy!"

Zac grinned, wearing his mask again. "Not if I beat you first..."

"You're on!"

* * *

 _And, in_ _ **The End**_ _, they both won..._

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **\- Lily Eclipse**


End file.
